A Loving Bath
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op One-shot with a friend who wishes to remain anonymous: where the Dark Elf Queen Origa Discordia enjoys a bath provided by the skilled, loving, gentle hands of her closest, dearest companion, her personal bodyguard Cloe. Happy, warm, loving feelings and yuri erotic tenderness ahead. Read'n Review!


**A Loving Bath**

**A Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru Yuri One-Shot**

**By 'A Friend' and Major Mike Powell III**

The warm, steamy air is rich with the sound of dripping water and hands caressing a body, pleased humming and sweet nothings spoken into the air of the bath chamber. Tiny candles float over the crystalline, warm water of the naturally-fed spring that pans a massive portion of the chamber floor. The candles, which float an exact inch above the water via magic cast a golden glow on the water itself…and give the two sole occupants of the chamber an ethereal glow.

Cloe is giving her beloved Origa-sama a sponge bath in the Dark Elf Queen's palace.

The royal dark woman sits on a smooth stone at the edge of an enormous hot spring and her glorious body shines with the water and suds from the sponge bath her loyal, faithful handmaiden Cloe is giving her.

The Dark Elf Queen hums with pleasure, approvingly, as Cloe moves the sponge slowly, gently, over her beloved Queen's tanned, perfect breasts, the hot-pink nipples hardening with each pass of the sponge.

And then, after she's done, Cloe picks up a nearby basin filled with lukewarm water and she slowly, carefully pours it over Origa's head, shoulders, chest and thighs, and Origa sighs contentedly as the water washes over her.

After she's done, Cloe kneels at her Queen's side, smiling from ear to ear, and her own robe of pure, pale-blue silk, clings to her body with water from the bath she just gave her beloved mistress.

Origa turns to Cloe, her visible eye glimmering a warm amber, and she smiles, taking Cloe's hand and cupping her fair-skinned chin and then, leans in to land a deep, long, sensuous smooch on Cloe's lovely, delicious lips as a reward for her efforts.

And as they kiss, with Origa dominating the kiss, she moves her other hand up to touch the valley between Cloe's breasts, feeling the blonde Dark Elf's heart racing against the palm of her hand.

Origa begins to pull her hand away from Cloe's chest, but the blonde Dark Elf whimpers against Origa's lips and she moves one hand away from the Queen's incredibly long, luscious, silky purple hair to seize Origa's hand and hold it up against her warm, racing heart.

They may be Dark Elves, but they, like all things, need love and oxygen, and once their lungs cry out for air, they are forced to break the kiss.

The two stare into each other's eyes as they pant for air against each other's lips, and Cloe speaks, begs, brushing Origa's lips with each syllable...

"Origa-sama...take me to bed..." She pleads and moves her hands to pull her drenched robe off, letting the sheer fabric crumble at her waist; her big and beautiful breasts (though not as beautiful as Origa-sama's, in Cloe's honest opinion) are slick, shiny with water, her nipples painfully erect.

"My, my~" Origa coos, smooching Cloe again, a kiss soft, quick and chaste. "You say we take this to the bedroom...yet here you are, baring yourself to me, in the bath...perhaps I should not keep you waiting, hm? I haven't rewarded you for the bath yet~" She purrs and Cloe doesn't even try not to swoon over her Queen's voice, which downright drips with a unique mixture of sex and love.

Cloe doesn't fight one bit, she doesn't want to fight, as Origa gently pushes her down on a towel Cloe herself had brought in earlier, on top of the smooth, warm stone floor of the bath chamber. And as they descend to the floor, not once do their lips lose contact.

Well into the late hours of the night and almost into the very early hours of the morning, Cloe's...and soon, Origa's own cries of pleasure and declarations of loyalty and love alike echo through the Dark Elf Queen's bath chambers, a melody of pleasure and love.

~o~o~o~

With the rhythmic beating of the two Dark Elves' hearts that could only be heard after their night together, Cloe looks over at the window that lead outside, thankfully closed. Light shines through but the beams of sunshine have yet to reach the two still-intertwined Dark Elves, signaling a new day having dawned and started without them.

Yet, the Queen's Elite Guard had felt a presence throughout her time making love to her queen. It wasn't enough to bring forth the attention of Origa, but it still felt likewise a bit…rude, even voyeuristic if someone _did_ try and look into the window. Yet they were far enough away from walls and gates that they had not worry about such petty perversity.

"Is there something on your mind, my loyal guard?." Yet, even now, after their entire night wasted away to their lovemaking, Origa is still sharp enough to sense even the slightest discomfort from Cloe.

"My Queen...I hated to interrupt your skillful hands...but did you hear a droning sound, much similar to a bee, throughout the night?" Even after their closeness and passionate night, Cloe still sounded a bit on edge, always aware and always looking out for her queen.

"It is probably nothing, my beautiful servant. If it was something, then I would have personally dealt with it. Yet here we are~" Even with the seductive tone, the voice of Queen of the Dark Elves had a power to it, an authority that, if all else falls, she will be the last one to defend her people, to defend Cloe even if the blonde is supposed to be her Royal Guard.

"I didn't mean to give you any sort of worries my queen, it would have ached my heart if I did...but..." Cloe pauses and almost stops with explaining to her queen. She is seemingly lost in her thoughts only to be broken out by her queen's smooth but sly voice.

"But?...Speak, my dear."

"...I just had the feeling throughout our wonderful night together...that we were not alone..." The Royal Guard finishes, looking over at the window once more to stare at it intently…even if it leaves her open for Origa to kiss Cloe on the forehead in her distraction.

"Forget about those thoughts, my dear. Tis but in the past now. Now, we are needed up soon, my personal guard won't be able to train herself if she still lays with her queen now, will she~?" She then pokes Cloe's side with a sly and seductive smile, causing Cloe to jump a bit and start protecting herself from her very own queen.

Yet with every poke, she can't swat away in time, and every time Origa's perfect fingers pokes her side, an uncharacteristically adorable squeal comes out of Cloe as she tries and fails to protect herself from the poking by gently swatting Origa's playful hands. "Ah! Stop! My sides are sensitive!" And she scrambles from on top of Origa, trying to get away from the queen and her poking, yet she trips over her own and Origa's intertwined legs, tumbling to a meeting with the smooth, wet stone floor.

Origa is clearly having the time of her life, cooing and chuckling as she looks at Cloe scrambling to get back up. "Uufufufufufufu~! Truly, I must be in such peril if the head of my Royal Guard is as clumsy as a common human when drunk…and she is neither. I think _I_ should be the one defending you instead, fufufufufufufufu~!

Cloe's pout doesn't help the blonde's case one bit. "My queen..." She grumbles and moves to collect hers and Origa's clothes, still as naked as could be although she shows not an ounce of shame when in the presence of her beloved Origa-sama for her nudity. She's only embarrassed in her clumsiness in front of her beloved Queen, and the dark woman's playful jabs don't help either.

Said Dark Elf Queen hums. "Hmmmm? What is it? My dear, sweet servant~?" Her beautiful lips still curled upwards in a sly smile.

Her response is nothing more than mumbling not even her Elf ears can pick up.

"I couldn't hear you because of your mumbling~" She informs her handmaiden.

Cloe stiffens for a moment and clutches Origa's royal garb to her lovely bosom, her beautiful, tanned face adorned with an adorable blush.

"Mou…Don't make me say it out loud...you of all people know I am not supposed to have these feelings, other than platonic...for you, my queen..." Cloe murmurs, her face slightly downcast and looking away. While their relationship, this love between Queen and Handmaiden is…unusual enough to cause some problems if found out, it still doesn't even deter them.

"Awww~! Don't make me have to use my powers to force you to tell me~" And the queen then swoops in to hug Cloe from behind, making the blonde Dark Elf gasp and moan ever-so-slightly upon feeling her beloved Origa-sama's big and beautiful, marvelously soft breasts mash against her bare back. She buries her face in her queen's black and purple garb for a moment, before looking back up and over her shoulder to whisper in Origa's pointy ear…

"...I love you..." And then, she receives her reward in the form of a loving smile.

"I know you do, my sweet, sweet servant. For I love you too~" the Queen replied, giving her handmaiden a gentle kiss on her neck.

Cloe smiles gently and then, goes back to her usual, regal composure, turning around in Origa's embrace to gently and skillfully wrap her with the royal garb, and after she's done, she remains completely nude yet with her own uniform still in her hands.

"Now...my queen, may I please put my uniform back on?"

"Of course, my dear. I will be with you momentarily. Go get our carriage ready by noon. We head out to the High Elven Nation for the scheduled trade negotiations with Celestine and then, tea time." She kisses Cloe's forehead. The blonde can't help but giggle and then, she nods faithfully and picks up her blue robe.

"By your Command, my Queen." And she finishes, putting on her robe and heading towards the bath chamber exit, stopping there to turn and give her beloved Queen a loving smile, and her response is a similar smile and a kiss blown her way. Even keeping a more regal and professional composure, Cloe can't help but smile back at her queen before leaving to make preparations for the voyage to the High Elven Lands.

The Queen herself is smiling, still with that loving look in her eyes as she starts to put her remaining clothes, which are all neatly folded up nearby, none of it wet.

However…there is something making her smile falter a bit just as she reaches for her staff. Her Dark Elf ears catch a faint buzzing sound, dissimilar but close enough to a bee, coming out beyond the window, which draws her amber gaze outwards…yet there is nothing but clear blue sky, and the buzzing is gone, too.

Either way, she thinks nothing of it and gets herself back into her more regal composure before leaving the bath chamber herself, getting ready for the day ahead of her.

She looked forward to visiting her old friend Cellestine, plus she really wanted to have another taste of the delicious Elf wheat bread and also, watch Cloe eat some, since the blonde Dark Elf adores it.

An elegant chuckle escapes Origa's lips as she walks off.

"Note to self: tease Cloe some more, ufufufufufu~"

_~FIN~_

**Authors' Notes: **And...huh...Ok. So, this thing here popped into my head and went straight to the chat window I was on with my friend here. LOL He wishes to remain anonymous because...well...he's got beef with this hentai, and honestly, I don't blame him. Either way, in this one-shot, just imagine that Vault's dad used protection, so that sick sonuvawhore was never born and didn't do what he did in canon, shall we? : 3

So, I just wanted to "see" Cloe and her beloved Origa-sama have some quality time together, and hey, you know what they say when you want something done, no? XD

Gotta love that saying, by the way.

And also, gotta love the whole "Handmaiden/Royal Guard x Queen" relationship~

My Friend says: "But...but stabbing bad people in the face with giant pointy sticks!"

XD

You'll have to excuse my friend here. He's a bit of a warmonger. :P Anyway, we hope you lovely people, readers and perverts, enjoyed this short little tale for what it was, and that you'll reward our efforts with a nice little review~

Have a nice day, everyone~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!"


End file.
